Episode 2215
Mikey Episode Number: 2215 Date: Friday, July 31, 1993 Sponsors: F, Q, 14 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1993 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A paper crumples to reveal Q, q and Qq. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Elmo sings about "The Sound That's in the Air." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Ostriches walk and run. (piano music) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Gerald's dog Sparky likes to pretend he's an alligator |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Adam, Luci & Tina sings "Mr. Knickerbocker" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A Flea circus performs feats beginning with the letter F. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Count has built a rocket with the help of Dr. Rainbrain and plans to launch it from inside his castle. The two count down from the computer console, but the rocket doesn't take off. Indeed, Count never intended for lift-off; he plans on counting down again and again. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Footage of a Chinese noodle factory |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek, Luci & Tina perform "The Elves Rap" while dancing at Santa's Workshop in the north pole |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit the Frog gives the scoop on Humpty Dumpty |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Professor Major-Chord & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Down By The Station" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A man (voice of Jim Thurman) finds a magic remote control that makes things go up and down. He tests it on various objects. When he presses "down" for a bridge, it crumbles and falls into the river below, prompting the man to abandon the remote and slink away. A girl then finds the remote and makes the bridge go back up. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A little girl shows the building and apartment where she lives -- both with the number 6. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: Room at the Top Starring Grover and Telly Monster |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Frances Fairy displays several F words |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster take a bath. This is one of the few sketches where their dialogue was mostly understandable. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|F is for Fly and Frog (voice of Casey Kasem) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"We Got a Brand New Baby" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: DON'T WALK |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings “I Wanna Be A Fireman” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert sing "Feeling Good / Feeling Bad" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Growing Numbers #14 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit joins The Muppet Glee Club singing "Temptation" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A rooster finds a purpose in his life when he's given the job to wake everyone on a farm. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Whoopi Goldberg talks with Hoots the Owl about how proud they are of their body parts. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A story of a cat who hated rain, wished for it to stop, and witnessed the disastrous effects of no rain |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"There's a Lot of Different Ways to Get to School" (sung by Jerry Nelson) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Fans unveil Q and q |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Gina plays and sings "Follow the Leader" with the kids. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Hypnotic "Q" rainbow |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Two Anything Muppet beatniks say the alphabet |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Edgar Turtle sings "Hey Diddle, Diddle" |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Luci. Min & Shawn sings "Skating, Skating" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Number creatures #14 |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Polly Darton sings "Counting One to Five" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sing a Song of 14 |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide